1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sanding devices. More particularly, but not way of limitation, the present invention relates to improvements in holders for sanding blocks.
2. Related Art
Sanding pads and blocks have been described in many different forms. A common type of block is in the form of an expanded foam material having one or more abrasive surfaces. In one case, the abrasive surface is formed on four elongated sides of the block and is known in the art as a sanding sponge having a feature of deformability so that the pressure applied can be varied to change the amount of sanding performed. Several prior devices exist which show holders for such blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,519 discloses a rectangular backing pad 1, provided with an integrally molded handle, 2, is provided, at points adjacent two opposed ends, with two screw shafts, 3, molded into and projecting perpendicular to the plane of the backing pad. A rectangular foam sanding pad, 5, having at least one abrasive surface, 6, contacts the backing pad and is retained in contact therewith by retaining members, 7, having an L-shaped cross-section with teeth, 8, adjacent one end which penetrate the sanding pad. At the opposed end of the retaining member a hole, 4, fits over the screw shaft, 3, and the retaining member is secured in position by a wing nut, 9. The backing plate and handle are made of a rigid material such as metal or plastic or wood.
To mount the pad it is necessary to place the pad in contact with the backing plate and the drive the teeth of the retaining member into the body of the foam at each end and secure the retaining members on the attachment means using the wing nuts. When the sanding surface needs to be changed, the retaining members are removed and the pad is rotated to place a new surface of the pad in position to sand a workpiece surface and the retaining members are replaced.
Another sanding bock holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,174. This patent discloses an apparatus 10 which is a sanding block holder incorporating locking tabs 22 used to lock the removable side wall 20 into a compressing state upon the sanding block 16. To release compression on the sponge 16, the tab 22 is simply pushed inward and the removable side wall 20 is then pulled out. Additionally, a track 24 with a sliding tab 26 are fabricated to work in cooperation with the handle base 18 and locking tab 22 to provide stability to the removable side wall while sliding into place. A rigid handle 14 is attached to the handle base 18.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,237 discloses a holder 1 including a sanding sponge 2 is shown in an assembled condition. The holder generally comprises a base 10 adapted for interchangeable connection to a handle 25. End surfaces 12 each include one or more inwardly directed and preferably pointed teeth 13 that penetrate the sponge to hold and retain it inside base 10. If the base is made of metal, the teeth can be punched from the material of the side surfaces or they can be welded in place. If the base is made of plastic, the teeth can be molded integrally with the side surfaces.
In addition, there exists a variety of styles of sanding blocks. These sanding blocks are generally integrally formed of rubber or foam. A conventional type of sanding block includes an intermediate portion and a pair of ends wherein a top surface is configured to be hand held and a bottom surface and ends include retention surfaces for holding sandpaper. Other types of sanders include means for removably attaching sandpaper to a bottom surface of the sander by means of adhesion or hook and loop connection.
Present holders for sanding blocks have not, however, evolved to meet the needs of the user. It is desirable to minimize fatigue to the user while maintaining the effectiveness of the sanding block. Such holders for sanding blocks are presently formed of a relatively rigid material which while preferred for holding the block is also tiresome to work with for extended periods of time. This is particularly true for women which are increasingly entering into the do-it-yourself market.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies of present holders of sanding blocks. The present invention also meets the needs of present day consumer.